New Year's Eve Sparks
by Callia Sara
Summary: Non-magical universe. What happens when Hermione Granger bumps into a handsome blond man on a magical new year's eve.


She swayed her hips to the beat of the music, drink in her hand, smile on her face. Dancing. Just dancing and having a blast. All on her own, in a crowd full of people. A crowd full of excitement and celebration. On a night that almost felt magical. Full of wonder and possibility.

It had been a while since Hermione Granger had that much fun. It was new years eve and Hermione had found herself sitting alone in a room because all of her family and friends had plans that did not include her, switching through TV channels when she decided that enough was enough. She could not go into a new year, alone and bored. And that is what brought her to her current situation. At a new years eve party on the beach front.

As the song she was dancing to changed, Hermione decided to get some water, and headed of in the direction of the bar. As she neared the bar, she noticed him immediately. The guy she has been day dreaming of for a little over six months, ever since she started her new job, Hogwarts Co. Draco Malfoy. That was his name. One of the most handsome guys that Hermione had ever met. Of course she had never ever let on that she was interested in him. She always played it cool around him. Treated him as one of her buddies, for fear of being rejected. But here he was. No less dreamy, on this magical evening.

Hermione stomach did belly flops as his eyes wondered in her direction, flashing her a gorgeous smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said, "I figured you would be home or with family as usual."

"Well it's new years ever after all." She laughed, as she reached up to hug him. He was fairly taller than her. Although it was hard not to be. She was only 1.45 m tall after all.

"Who are you here with?" he asked.

"Alone." She laughed. "Everyone one had their own plans tonight."

"Seriously? Well you should join us then." He said.

"I'd love to!" this night was getting better and better.

Leading Hermione over to his table which overlooked the water, Hermione noticed about 10 people sitting at the table, and of the 5 gorgeous girls, Hermione wondered who was the lucky ones here with Draco.

"Hey guys, this is Hermione. We work together."

"Hey Hermione." Said a handsome dark-haired boy flashing her a smile, "I'm Blaise. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well." Hermione said returning the smile, not certain what Blaise meant by "finally".

"And I'm Theo," said a handsome boy wearing glasses, nudging Blaise in the ribs with his elbow.

"HI Theo." Hermione said.

As the rest of the group introduced themselves to Hermione, she noticed Blaise laughing at something Theo said and flashing Draco a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, now that everyone is introduced, I say we do shots." Said Draco, earning cheers from everyone.

As the night went on, Hermione found herself getting lost in the fun, dancing, drinking and making jokes.

As the count down to the new year drew closer, the group all joined the dance floor, preparing for all the excitement and celebration and fireworks that were no doubt about to occur.

"18 seconds guys!" someone announced.

Hermione grabbed the hand of the person next to her, quickly realizing it was Draco, who gave her a soft smile in return.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy new year!!!!!!!!"

Hermione jumped up, curling her arms around Draco's neck, giving him a hug. He in turn twirled her around as she laughed. When he stopped, he slowly released her until he could see her face again. Before Hermione could react, he dipped his head and captured her lips in a sweet, slow kiss. He nibbled in her bottom lip, urging her to open her to open her mouth by running his tongue against it. She obliged, reachingup again and wrapping her arms around his neck. As they kissed, the intensity increased, and when there finally did come up for air, they were both out of breath.

"Happy new year." He whispered against her ear. "I've been wanting to do that for months." Releasing her.

"Seriously? But you never showed any interest in me before." She said.

"I didn't want to be rejected." He said. "but I figured why not seeing as it's new years and it feels like a magical night. And you did grab my hand before the count down. So I kissed you."

"and it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had" She smiled up at him. " And my first new years kiss ever."

"really?" He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"yes." She blushed.

"Well, let's not make it the last" he said, pulling her close, into another mind-blowing kiss.

And that's how they spent the beginning of the new year. Kissing. Dancing. And having a blast.

When Draco dropped Hermione off at home, after the party, he asked her on a date, which she accepted. One date led to five which led to 10, which led to Draco asking Hermione to be his girlfriend. A few months later, he asked her to be his wife. And three years later they gave birth to their first child, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
